1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to decorations, particularly patriotic and holiday decorations, and specifically to a star-shaped decoration that is collapsible for transport and storage, yet durable and re-useable.
2. Background Art
Previous decorative stars are generally made of paper or cardboard, which are less than durable, sometimes not rigid (especially for outdoor use), often not re-useable from year-to-year, and may even pose fire hazards. Known star decorations that purport to overcome the problems of durability and rigidity typically are not readily and easily collapsible for transport and storage, or are difficult to re-assemble at the beginning of a new season of use. U.S. 6,273,583 to Trisler and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,442 to Schurle typify the state of the art in this field of endeavor.
The invention relates to collapsible decorative devices. There is disclosed a multi-component apparatus for erecting an aesthetically pleasing star-shaped frame upon which lights, paper, fabric or even fireworks may be draped, attached, covered or arranged to provide a rigid star decoration. Both five- and six-pointed star versions are disclosed. The elements of the device are variously and pivotally interconnected, so that the device may be compactly collapsed for transportation or storage, and yet is easily collapsed and re-erected for repeated use from holiday to holiday.
A preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the invention is a decorative folding star constructed of star sections, which sections are straight but which may have slightly offset ends. When fastened together end to end, the sections form a continuous loop. Each star section is one half of one point of the star; thus a five-point star has ten sections, and a six-point has twelve sections. A five-point star could be made into a six-point star with the addition of two more sections. At the end of each section a fastener or connector is attached to allow for rotation, allowing the star to fold or collapse into a number of configurations. Decorative lights and/or light securing devices may be attached to the star sections. Interior support or connecting devices are attached to the inside angles of the star, and then connected to a center support column. The center support column holds the star in the desired shape and is used as a mounting device. Center supporting column fastening devices may be removable or sliding. The center supporting column is made of either round or square tubing with slightly larger pieces of the same material that slide up and down the column to adjust to the proper setting.
Thus, there is provided according to the invention a collapsible decorative star apparatus for erecting a collapsible five- or six-pointed star. Either embodiment comprises at least ten star sections, each section having two ends; some means for pivotally connecting each end of each star section with an end of another one of the star sections; a center support column; at least one collar slidably disposed upon the center support column; and at least four interior supports, at least two of the interior supports releasably connectable to the at least one collar, and disposable between the at least one collar and a corresponding one of the means for pivotally connecting. By these means, when the interior supports are connected to the collar, the collar is positionable upon the support column and the star sections are pivotal in relation to one another to arrange the sections in an array defining a star. When the interior supports are disconnected from the collar, the collar may be slid along the support column and the star sections are pivotal in relation to each other to collapse the star apparatus.
The means for pivotally connecting ideally comprises an eye aperture on each end of each of the star sections, and a threaded bolt releasably disposable through the aperture, wherein the bolt may be turned (for example through a corresponding nut) to loosen or tighten the pivotal connection means. The apparatus preferably further comprises some means, such as a set screw, for example, for releasably fixing the position of the at least one collar upon the center support column.
The preferred embodiment further features receiving tubes mounted upon the slidable collar for releasably receiving ends of the at least two interior supports, so that an end of each of the at least two interior supports can be snugly inserted into a corresponding one of the receiving tubes to hold the decorative star in the desired and erect configuration.
Preferably, the five-pointed version of the apparatus has two collars slidably disposed upon the central support column, and ten rigid star sections. In such instance, two of the interior supports are releasably connectable to a first one of the collars, and two others of the interior supports are releasably connectable to a second one of the collars. Also, there is some means, such as another set screw or the like, for releasably fixing the position of the second collar upon the center support column.
For a six-pointed embodiment of the apparatus, there preferably is a single collar slidably disposed upon the central support column, and twelve rigid star sections. Six interior supports, releasably attachable to the single collar, are pivotally connected to joints between certain of the star sections to hold the decorative star in its desired and erect configuration. Again, there is provided some means for releasably fixing the position of the collar upon the center support column.
In sum, the preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the invention is a collapsible decorative star apparatus comprising: ten star sections, each section having two ends; means for pivotally connecting each end of each star section with an end of another one of the star sections; a center support column; at least one collar slidably disposed upon the center support column; and at least four interior supports, at least two of the interior supports releasably connectable to the at least one collar, and disposable between the at least one collar and a corresponding one of the means for pivotally connecting. These components are all interconnected so that when the interior supports are connected to the at least one collar, the at least one collar is positionable upon the support column and the star sections are pivotal in relation to one another to arrange the sections in an array defining a five-pointed star; and
wherein when the interior supports are disconnected from the collar, the collar may be slid along the support column and the star sections are pivotal in relation to each other to collapse the star apparatus.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative star that is durable and re-useable.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to manufacture and easy to assemble.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is collapsible for transport and storage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.